Embodiments described herein generally relate to methods and systems for treating a wellbore. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to providing a fluid pressure barrier across a treatment port in a wellbore.
Hydrocarbon recovery operations (e.g., gravel packing operations) often require a sufficient fluid pressure barrier across the treatment ports during one or more processes. Typically, a sleeve is actuated or shifted to cover the treatment ports to provide such a barrier. Due to the debris present in the wellbore environment, the actuating or shifting of the sleeve to seal the treatment ports results in the erosion of the sleeve and/or the tubular member adjacent the sleeve. The erosion of the sleeve and the tubular member diminishes the ability of the sleeve to provide a sufficient pressure barrier. Accordingly, a separate seal (e.g., straddle seal) that is not compromised by the debris is often provided as a second barrier for the treatment ports. The implementation of the separate seal, however, requires multiple trips in and out of the wellbore and the use of many additional complex tools. This results in added cost and time for these operations, which are further augmented in treating a multi-zone wellbore.